Because She Tripped
by Pessimist
Summary: Tohru trips... Kyo catches her... and they are accused of being a couple. Oneshot. A bit humorous if you ask me.


**Notes:** I actually wrote this about a month ago, but I'm just getting around to posting it now. It's pretty short, and it's kinda funny. So, please review!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say this? … I don't own Fruits Basket! Happy!

* * *

**Because She Tripped

* * *

**

He didn't know how it happened, but before he could say anything, Tohru's head was on his shoulder and his hand was holding her's tightly while he wore a pink mask of utter confusion.

Yes, that's right... the two of them were walking home alone because of Yuki's student council meeting. They hadn't gotten far when Tohru typically tripped over a rock, and Kyo's immediate reaction was to catch her. He hadn't actually _hugged_ her, so he was still very much human, but the awkwardness of the situation made things almost unbearable, and Kyo half- wished that he had transformed.

Well, it wasn't so bad. She didn't apologize a billion times as she would have done had he turned into the orange cat of the zodiac. In fact, Kyo Sohma probably would've enjoyed the moment if it weren't for the onigiri's best friends stampeding in his general direction... and to the cat's dismay, the Yankee was in the lead.

He winced noticeably when he saw Uotani outstretch her hands and flex her fingers as if reaching for someone's neck. He grasped his throat and gulped reflexively, thinking that he was her primary target. Bracing himself for impact, he closed his eyes tightly, but the crash never came.

"Oh, Tohru!" Uo said as Kyo opened his eyes. Her and Hana had dragged away from the relieved cat and wrapped their arms about her slight form. "Why didn't you tell us, silly?" She bonked Tohru playfully on the head, and Kyo looked on in a mix of genuine confusion and obvious irritation.

"W-what?" Tohru asked, and the cat found himself feeling proud that she had turned just as pink as he had.

"Yes, Tohru. Can you not confide in us enough to tell us that you and Kyo are obviously going out?" Hana appeared behind the boy in question with a swirl of dark clouds behind her and put her hand on his shoulder. Kyo yelled in surprise. Tohru just stood speechless and stared at the wave girl.

As his mind registered what she was saying, the cat felt his face heat up again in humiliation, and then his anger levels went off the charts. "What the hell are you talking about you crazy psycho? Who would-"

"You know what? It's funny." Uo interrupted, rubbing her chin in thought. "I always pictured you and the prince, Tohru... but you chose Carrot Top instead. Interesting..."

Tohru's eyes widened noticeably. "Eh?"

"Which reminds me, Arisa." Hana stepped away from Kyo and made her way smoothly to where the other two girls were standing. She held out her hand. "Pay up."

"Oh for shame, Hana! You can read minds! It's not fair at all!" the Yankee said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills that she handed to Hanajima.

Wave girl counted the money and stuffed it into her coat. "Sensing someone's electric waves is not nearly the same as reading someone's mind."

Uo waved her hand impatiently. "Yeah yeah... I know. I was just playing! But Tohru I'm so happy for you!" she said, turning her attention back to the stuttering onigiri.

"Yes." Hana agreed. "I am happy as well. May the rest of your days be blessed without pain and suffering."

Everyone stared and a chilly wind blew by.

"But, Orangey..." Tohru's two friends said in unison. "If you break her heart, I'll be forced to break you!" The Yankee grabbed a stick and snapped it in half over her knee. Kyo flinched, considering the fact that the twig was about the size of his neck.

"What the hell!" he yelled angrily after recovering from the shock. "You mean you two idiots bet on me and the damn rat!"

Uo laughed. "Oh of course _I_ didn't bet on you! That was Hana." She jerked her thumb behind herself in the direction of the ominous clouds.

"Yes. We have made bets. My decision seemed doubtful at first, but I knew in my heart that you deeply needed the guidance of our sweet Tohru." Hana glided over to her best friend's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um... Hana? Uo? Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Tohru asked hesitantly. "I mean, all I did was fall and-"

"Yeah you stupid bitches! All she did was trip! Was it so bad to make sure she wouldn't kill herself! Why do I gotta explain all this to you! I mean come on! Why would I-" Kyo's ranting stopped momentarily as the top of his head was introduced to two large fists.

"How dare you interrupt her, stupid?"

"Yes... how could you so unjustly cut her off?"

After that, Kyo continued to yell, and Tohru continued to stutter. Uotani and Hanjima had abandoned the young Sohma for the time being and began pelting the smaller girl with questions such as: "When's the wedding?", "How many kids are you going to have?", and "May I paint the baby's room black?". All the while, Tohru Honda could only stand silently and blush, occasionally sending pleading looks in the cat's direction.

Finally, Kyo walked over, grabbed Tohru by the hand, and yanked her away from her chattering friends. "We're going home!" he announced. "And don't you two follow us!" He dragged her roughly in the general direction of Shigure's house, and she struggled to stand up straight.

"I see. A woman has... desires. It is your duty as her significant other to make sure she gets the best care possible." Hana smiled and hugged Tohru goodbye, who was flushing like a maniac.

Kyo froze, his face stained scarlet as well. "Why the hell did you just say that out loud you creep?"

"Oh you two lovebirds! Go on home, go on home. We won't stop you!" Uo hugged Tohru as well, and the both of them made a move to wrap their arms around her "boyfriend", but Kyo bristled and ran off before they got too close. He pulled Tohru behind him, clamping his fist tightly over her hand.

"I think I may just cry out of pure happiness." Hana said monotonously, her face remaining as stoic as it ever was.

Uo patter her shoulder. "There there. I just may cry too."

--

Both Kyo and Tohru had been stifled by the awkward silence floating about each of them. It had been a good ten minutes and they both found themselves in the familiar woods of the Sohma property. The cat still held her hand in his sweaty one, and his eager footsteps had slowed to a relaxing pace.

"Kyo... I'm sorry."

Those three little words made him freeze in his tracks. "Why? What did you do?"

Tohru bit her lip as he looked back into her brown eyes. "I tripped. I'm sorry."

"Ugh... it's fine." He rolled his eyes, but his companion didn't seem to notice. "Just try to stand up straight in the future, okay?"

She nodded.

"And, Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"You don't always have to apologize for everything."

She smiled, her face glowing. "Okay."

"Just watch where you're going! Pay attention next time sheesh! I thought the Yankee was gonna kill me! I don't think I could live through another attack! Not only that, but my curse was about this close," He held up his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. "to being exposed! Now everyone's gonna think we're a couple! And it's all because you tripped! Damnit!"

Tohru just watched in amusement as he finished. His face was red from anger and he was breathing heavily. Then she continued up along the path ahead of him. "Kyo?"

"What!" he spat back at her harsher than he intended.

"Maybe I didn't trip on accident." She smiled coyly and left him a few yards behind her with an idiotic expression on his face and the blush back in position.

* * *

**Notes:** Oh how cute and... uncharacteristic of me! It's really short, and the end is really rushed. I am deeply sorry, but you'll have to suck it up. Bwahaha! 


End file.
